


Divided Loyalties

by Bacner



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Divided Loyalties, F/M, Hellfire Club, Inner Circle - Freeform, baby Dawn, between 2x01 and 2x02, pop-culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Where do Andy Strucker's loyalties truly lie?





	Divided Loyalties

…When Esme and her sisters went to confront Andy, the young man was busy – reading some-thing on the Internet, which was unusual for him: while certainly intelligent, Andy was always willing to let someone else do the researching, usually Sage. He probably picked it up from Lorna, (he looked up to her, to the annoyance of Esme and her sisters and Reeva), but right now he was researching for real.

“Hey, what’s up?” he asked with that easy-going, accepting nonchalance, that made Esme go crazy, and her sisters – crazier. “Please, sit,” he indicated the chairs – all of the chairs, for both Esme and her sisters, (with whom he had a more distance relationship, honestly).

There was a discomfited pause. While Esme has grown accepting that Andy was not as intimidated by their mutant powers and badass attitude as most other mutants were, (Reeva was a special case; so were Lorna and Sage), her sisters – not so much.

“Reeva sent us to examine your mind, regarding the latest situation with you and your sister,” Sophie, (who was the sister in charge here and now), said calmly, trying to keep control of the situation.

“Done,” Andy nodded magnanimously. “Go at it, girls.”

Esme’s sisters began to seethe. Usually, even other mutants were wary of them going into their heads. Esme felt that some sort of damage control was in order, now.

“So, what’s really bothering you?” she spoke from behind Sophie, (causing the latter to grimace, but Esme ignored it). “You aren’t behaving as you normally did – is that the dream?”

“In part,” Andy confessed, “but mostly it’s Lorna and Dawn – Lorna asked me to be Dawn’s godfather, and I have no idea of how to do it, other than that Harry Potter novels…and I’m sure that Lorna would’ve asked any of you to be the godmother, if she ever gotten over of mistrusting other women – so don’t be jealous.”

“We’re not jealous,” Sophie lied through her teeth, as she and her sisters went into rapid-mode of telepathic communication. “We’re just – shocked.”

Andy did not reply, but just waited as the sisters sorted throughout their emotions between themselves. There was jealousy, because while they did not know what it meant to be a godmother, it did sound kind of cool. There was also concern because indeed, Lorna slash Polaris did not really trust any woman at all – she preferred male company, simply because she did not really have an idea of how to treat anyone as an equal. With men, it was not so problematic: with her powers, Lorna dominated them, period. With women…it was trickier for Lorna, especially here, in the Inner Circle, where Reeva was boss instead. At the moment, the two women were still getting along, but no one in the Inner Circle was certain just how long it would last. And then there was the baby herself…

Here Esme could not help but to poke at her sisters: they had been so worried that she get laid and pregnant first, breaking up their triplet shtick, and here was a completely outsider baby, not a Frost or a Strucker, who was already making waves, just as they have feared. 

The other two sisters accepted the rebuke, and pointed out that Lorna’s pregnancy already had changed the Inner Circle’s plans for the last 6 months or so, and now that the baby Dawn was fully here, it is anyone’s guess what would happen next. And with Lorna and Reeva already not fully comfortable with each other…

Here the sisters stopped telepathically talking to each other – they were beginning to think in circles, they needed some new information before making any new move; also, they were still kind of missing William; the man hadn’t been Reeva, of course, but dealing with him sometimes was easier than with Reeva. 

“So, now what?” Esme spoke aloud, rather than telepathically. The triplets blinked and remembered Andy, who had stopped his researching for now, he was never good with it anyhow, and was sketching something instead. Well, someone – the three of them, to be more precise.

“Andy,” Esme said quickly, before Sophie would lash at him, and things would degenerate into a brawl, “we still need to talk about your dream. You might have been compromised-“

“Well, you were a part of the Hellfire Club much longer than I am,” Andy said brightly, “so you tell me how my connection with Lauren work? Unlike you, she and I are not psychic-“

“Actually? We think that the two of you are – in a limited way,” Sophie muttered. “You cannot really communicate with anyone else as we can, but with each other? You probably can, especially with some refinement…”

“So, Lauren and I will be sharing dreams from now on?” Andy did not look happy at this news. “Marvelous. Our great-grandparents, the original twins, they must be so happy!”

“And you’re not.”

“No, I’m not,” Andy looked away. “I do miss them, yes, and I know that there’s going to be Hell to pay: dad might be a good man, but he’s got a temper, and so’s Lauren, but I couldn’t stay, even though they’ll probably never forgive me. Not if I am to become my own man and not just one-half of the new Fenris twins. Can we say the Lannisters much?”

“You’re a silly little boy,” Sophie began, when Andy looked her right in the eyes, one eyebrow cocked, and projected his thoughts loud and clear: the Hellfire Club – especially the old version, before the coup – might’ve wanted both Strucker twins, but neither of the twins cared much for that idea, each because of their own personal reasons, so now the Club, or the Inner Circle, had only one twin, and one with ideas of his own as to how to proceed. 

“…We still stand by our statement,” Sophie said firmly, even though she was rather rattled by the new development; so was Phoebe; Esme had a better idea of what Andy was capable of, so she was not so much. “But we’ll tell Reeva that the Inner Circle has nothing to worry from you; have a good evening.”

The Frost sisters swept out of Andy’s room…except for Esme, who promptly cuddled with him instead, because hormones and mutual attraction.

…And what did Reeva think when the rest of the Frost sisters gave her their report? That was another story.


End file.
